Professor Tom
by Anabel Black
Summary: O que aconteceria se o profº.Dippet deixasse Tom Riddle dar aulas em Hoggy? E se Dumbledore não pudesse impedir que este tomasse conta da escola e começasse a dar aulas de Artes das trevas? Voldie não podia amar... mas Tom R. podia!
1. Um expresso de problemas

**Cap 1: Um expresso de problemas**

Mais uma manhã de outono amanhecia e os raios vermelhos de sol entravam pelas cortinas do quarto. Um relógio de cuco tiquetaqueava e vários objetos borbulhavam. Um pergaminho antigo estava jogado em cima da mesa, seu nome era "O Mapa dos Marotos". Um garoto se mexeu na cama, sonhadoramente, agarrando o travesseiro fortemente e sussurrando algo enquanto dormia. Ele tinha uns dezesseis anos e seus músculos pulsavam por aventura. Estremeceu. A porta do quarto se abriu. Uma mulher entrou. Ela, com seus olhos cinzentos e cabelos negros, puxou sua varinha e acendeu a luz do quarto.

--- Ainda não! Não está na hora ainda, mamãe! --- exclamou o garoto por debaixo das cobertas, esticando a mão para fora e puxando um óculos da mesinha de cabeceira.

--- James Potter! Não está na hora, não! Você já está atrasado! --- com um movimento da varinha, as cobertas do garoto desapareceram e as cortinas se abriram, revelando um dia já claro do lado de fora.

O garoto encolhido botou os óculos e coçou os olhos. Seus cabelos estavam completamente arrepiados, uma boa noite de sono os deixara pior que o normal. Com outro movimento da varinha da mãe, a cama do garoto desapareceu e ele caiu de cara no chão.

--- MÃE!

--- Você nem arrumou as malas! Eu vou descer, o café está pronto e seu pai está uma fera! Nós temos que chegar em King's Cross em meia hora ou então byebye Hogwarts! É o seu penúltimo ano! Eu sei que os N.O.M's foram aceitáveis, mas se você não entrar nos eixos...!

James tinha caído no sono ali mesmo, no chão frio. Sua mãe, bufando de raiva, conjurou um balde de água gelada (com direito a cubinhos de gelo) e derramou na cara do filho.

--- MÃE!

Mas ela já havia saído pela porta.

James resolveu acordar, afinal, se ele não fosse à Hoggy, ela nunca seria a mesma. James puxou um grande malão de debaixo da escrivaninha e jogou uma pilha de livros lá dentro. (Ela estava enfeitiçada para ser maior por dentro) Jogou todas as roupas do seu armário, inclusive a roupa de grife, já que esse ano ele resolveu entrar de penetra nas festas de formatura. Jogou o mapa dos Marotos e um amontoado de coisas coloridas e perigosas pra dentro. Fechou o malão.

Na estação de King's Cross, logo depois de uma rápida viagem na sua Nimbus, ele e seus pais atravessaram a barreira e se depararam com uma plataforma numerada "três/quartos" E lá, havia um enorme trem. Uma chaminé vermelha bufava baforadas de fumaça cinzenta.

James olhou para todos os lados e finalmente encontrou uma família muito esquisita. Uma mulher alta e de nariz muito empinado andava na frente de dois garotos. Um deles, era pequeno e "meigo". Um cabelo perfeitamente cortado em forma de cuia e as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

O garoto que vinha atrás era mais alto que a própria mãe. Os cabelos soltos na altura do queixo e um jeito desgostoso nos olhos azuis. Umas garotas o observavam esperançosas, mas ele nem as reparou. Estava com mais raiva do que nos últimos dias, e James ficou assustado com isso.

A mulher se virou para o filho menor e passou um dedo lambido nas bochechas dele. Que ficaram mais vermelhas.

--- Me dá um beijinho, meu filho querido. --- ela ofereceu o rosto ao garoto, que simplesmente encostou seus lábios nele --- Boa sorte. Entre logo no trem que ele já vai partir. Vejo você nas férias do Natal.

O outro filho passou direto, somente dizendo --- Eu não volto para o Natal..._ mamãe_

Ele fez o favor de cuspir o "mamãe".

(padfootAlmofadinhas/prongspontas/wormtailrabicho/moonyaluado, às vezes eu posso usar qualquer um dos dois, depende do meu humor)

--- Padfoot! --- berrou James.

--- Prongzinho! --- Sirius saiu correndo e deu um abraço apertado no amigo, despenteando seus cabelos e dando uma gargalhada que mais parecia um latido.

--- Também estava com saudades...

--- E aí, e a Lily?

--- Fala baixo, porra. Quer que ela ouça?

James olhou para ambos os lados cautelosamente, não achou Lily, a garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes que não suportava James, mas mesmo assim ele a amava. Ao invés de achar a garota, James viu um menino baixinho e gorducho. Os cabelos loiros ralos como pêlos de um rato asqueroso. O moleque estava sendo, praticamente, sufocado por uma mulher também gorda. Sua mãe.

--- Pedroquinha, você tem que me prometer que não vai se meter em encrencas! Já me bastou o vexame que foram seu N.O.Ms! Sua cabeça oca! --- a mulher de um singelo "pedala Robinho" no garoto --- e veja se entra logo no trem e não se atrasa!

A sineta do trem tocou, um sinal que significava: "entrem agora ou não voltam pra escola!"

--- Vamos lá. --- disse Sirius sorrindo levemente, mas ainda olhando a própria mãe acenando para Régulos, já no trem --- Antes que eu vomite.

--- Como foram as férias? --- James puxou assunto.

--- Piores impossível. Eu diria, uma bosta.

--- Que houve?

(agora eles entravam no trem e procuravam uma cabine vaga)

--- Briguei com o sr.Black. --- ele pausou e corrigiu rapidamente --- Não, eu sei que isso é normal. Mas dessa vez foi uma briga de_ cachorro_ grande, se é que você me entende.

James continuou em silencio e achou uma cabine que estava sendo habitada somente por uma mala. Entraram.

--- _Papai_ falou que eu devia dar o exemplo para meu irmão. Aí eu disse que eu dava, mas ele não ia pelo caminho certo porque ele era um idiota. _Papai _me trancou no quarto, mas eu fugi. Fui pego antes de pisar na rua. Eu e _papai _caímos no pau.

--- Epa! --- James começou à rir.

--- Vai te catar, Prongs! Seu mané!

--- O pequeno Rex ficou zangado foi? --- fazendo biquinho e com uma mão na cintura e a outra balançando o dedo negativamente --- Não pode, menino mau. Não vai ganhar a ração nova que eu te comprei com muito amor e carinho. Seu cão pulguento e fedido...

James caiu na gargalhada, mas no momento uma linda garota que estava passando no corredor chamou sua atenção.

Os lindos cabelos vermelhos caídos até as costas, um sorriso com dentes branquíssimos. Nos olhos verdes, um olhar de felicidade e um brasão sendo polido nas vestes de trouxa. Um brasão vermelho e dourado, com uma enorme letra M gravada. O nome de tão belíssima mulher só podia ser Lílian Evans, o grande amor da vida de James Potter.

James desviou o olhar dela para observar Sírius seguindo o caminho de seus olhos com o dedo, até ele apontar para Lily, com um quê de riso na cara.

--- A Lílian de novo, Prongs?

--- Não, claro que não! Aquela idiota metida a besta... --- ele remendou engasgando.

--- Então quem é? Quem você estava secando, e com a boca babando! --- Sírius começou a rir.

--- Eu não estava babando, senhor Pulguento!

Pedro, o garotinho miúdo, fez uma exclamação que mais parecia um guincho agudo.

--- Que foi, Rabicho?

--- Olhem o estado do Aluado... --- Rabicho apontou para um menino magro e de altura mediana. Os cabelos sedosos caídos na cara como um cantor de rock das antigas, os olhos marrons esverdeados estavam com uma expressão que misturava medo, sofrimento e tristeza. A pele estava lotada de arranhões e de pequenas marcas vermelhas. Havia um corte no seu lábio inferior e suas mãos tremiam. Ele estava nitidamente curvado para frente, pendendo com peso da mochila de segunda mão em seu ombro direito. Uma garota passou por ele e ambos se esbarraram. Lupin caiu no chão frio e fez uma cara de acuado, mas se levantou com a ajuda da menina, toda desconcertada, pedindo mil desculpas.

--- Aluado! --- Sírius gritou, correndo e abraçando o amigo suavemente, como se ele fosse de vidro. --- Eu ia te visitar essa semana, pra ajudar na ... você sabe. Mas eu fiquei de castigo. Tentei até fugir, mas me pegaram. Não tive como sair de casa. Me desculpa?

Quando James terminou de ouvir Sirius, sentiu uma culpa profunda pesar em seu coração. Nem havia e lembrado que essa era a semana de lua cheia. Ele sequer mandou uma carta para Lupin. Ele gostaria de pedir desculpas por cada centímetro machucado do pálido corpo de Aluado. O melhor que ele poderia improvisar era fazê-lo esquecer da dor que passou todas as noites dessa semana. Das oito da noite às seis da manhã. Dez horas diárias de dor insana. Setenta horas de sofrimento na semana. Justo na semana antes das aulas. E James nem mandara uma carta sequer.

Quando Sírius e Lupin chegaram perto de James, ele nem percebeu, tal que estava absorto em pensamentos. Aluado chegou a se assustar com a cara de lunático do maroto, mas depois de acordá-lo, caiu na gargalhada.

--- Nem precisa se desculpar, --- disse Lupin rindo --- essa sua cara já basta para fazer qualquer um sentir pena de você! Seu viadinho!

James mal se irritou com a antiga brincadeira deles de o chamarem de viado, já que seu animal animago era um Cervo (parente próximo do Veado).

--- Você está legal, Aluado? --- perguntou preocupado, enquanto Lupin ajeitava-se no banco da cabine.

--- Já estive pior. --- Lupin deu um sorriso forçado que nada combinou com seus olhos tristes. --- De quem é essa mala aí em cima no bagageiro? Com certeza de nenhum de vocês é.

--- Como você sabe? Nem ao menos tem um nome nela escrito! --- exclamou Rabicho.

--- É uma mala de trouxa, seu abestalhado. E nenhum de vocês é trouxa, nem ao menos mestiço. --- explicou Lupin ---É de menina, pois os babados rosas não caem bem com gravata... E família da mãe da garota com certeza é trouxa, já que os remendos foram feitos delicadamente à mão. O pai deve ser um Auror. Já que há um broche do ministério com um enorme A no meio. --- Lupin coçou o queixo --- não é muito seguro dar um broche desses à uma criança... qualquer pessoa de maus hábitos contra o ministério pode descontar uma possível raiva em cima da menina desavisada... --- coçou o queixo novamente, absorto em pensamentos, visando a mala com um profundo interesse.

--- Aluado? --- gritaram Sirius e James ao mesmo tempo.

Lupin olhou-os assustado. "Só estou descobrindo mais sobre nossa companheira de cabine...!"

--- Por que você não pára de perguntar pra mala e pergunta pra ela em pessoa? --- disse Sírius, apontando para a porta. Lá, jazia uma garota extremamente bonita, mas com uma cara de timidez incomparável. Ela tinha seus cabelos lisos castanho-claros caídos pelas costas até a cintura. Os olhos eram de um azul tão celeste, que desviavam a atenção de uma pequena cicatriz em seu queixo. Ela era pouco mais alta que Rabicho, com um ar de delicadeza e preciosidade impecáveis. Usava uma saia longa e florida, com uma simples regata branca. Lupin admirou o fato de nunca a ter visto antes. Ela era tão bonita que era impossível nunca ter saído com Sírius ou com James...

--- Ola! --- ela disse, sua voz parecia tão contrastante com sua aparência que chegou a chocar os marotos. Era uma voz triste e sonhadora. --- _Vocês_ são os marotos. --- acrescentou encarando todos os quatro garotos.

--- Nós sabemos quem somos, princesa --- disse Sírius numa voz galanteadora, mas a menina tinha posto os olhos em Lupin e não os tirara de lá. --- Agora que sabes quem somos, poderias dizeres quem é...

Mas a garota não tirara seus olhos arregalados de Lupin, que estava cada vez mais, afundando na cadeira.

--- Sou... sou Ster Lovegood. Prima da Sol Lovegood... a pequena que foi selecionada ano retrasado para a mesma casa que eu... Corvinal.

A garota estendeu a mão para Lupin apertar, mas ele mal se moveu. Sírius pegou a mão dela e a beijou, arrancando risinhos meigos de Ster.

--- Então, você é a Di-Lua Lovegood...

--- Apelidos perseguem minha família por gerações, né? Minha tataravó se chamava Luna e desde então todas as meninas Lovegood são apelidadas de Di-Lua... minha tataravó por parte de pai, já que você mesmo descobriu que minha mãe era trouxa. --- ela voltou a falar com Lupin.

O trem fez uma forte curva e ela caiu no banco ao lado de Sírius, que ficou felicíssimo.

--- Opa, desculpa. Acho melhor me sentar mesmo.

--- Com certeza, não se incomode conosco. Por que já somos como amigos de infância, Ster --- Sírius investiu novamente, mas ela pareceu nem notar. Lupin começava a desconfiar o porque do "Di-Lua"...

Após alguns minutos, Moony se levantou e já ia indo embora, quando...

--- Aonde você vai? --- Ster perguntou aflita.

--- Vou patrulhar os corredores, já que sou Monitor.

--- Ah... vou com você!

--- Não, realmente não precisa... --- Lupin desconfiava do jeito tímido que percebeu nela na primeira impressão.

--- Você pode ficar aqui conosco... ---- sorriu Sírius, à uma hora dessas qualquer outra garota já estaria o agarrando e beijando seus lábios.

Ster emburrou a cara, mas continuou sentada vendo Lupin sair da cabine. Puxou sua varinha e conjurou uma revista chamada "O Pasquim".

--- Há anos os Lovegood são herdeiros dessa revista. Dessa vez, meu tio é o dono., irmão do meu pai. Ele é meio tresloucado, mas é gente boa, e escreve magnificamente.

James pôde ler a capa, onde estava escrito: John Lovegood.

Umas duas horas se passaram e Ster não se mexeu. Só virava os olhos e as páginas.

Sírius parecia super interessado na leitura da revista, que era feita por cima dos ombros da garota..

James estava irritado. Primeiro, aparece essa garota do nada e tira a atenção de Sirius. Segundo, ela faz com que Lupin ficasse desconcertado, e provavelmente ele não voltaria tão cedo. Terceiro, Rabicho estava mais calado do que uma porta, acabando por pegar um embrulho de comida da mochila e começou a comer.

James não tinha nada para fazer, até que sentiu uma sensação estranha passar pelo seu corpo. Ele já havia sentido esse sinal antes, e isso só podia significar uma coisa.

--- Snape!

--- O que você disse? --- Sírius pareceu sair de seu transe com aquela palavra mágica.

James abriu a porta e, como o esperado, um garoto magrela e com cabelos negros sebosos caindo na cara. Snape, da sonserina, era o prato favorito de James.

Os dois marotos saíram da cabine, seguidos por Rabicho.

Prongs apontou a varinha e, antes que Snape percebesse, já estava de cara no chão, fazendo um baque oco na madeira.

Sírius e James caíram na gargalhada. Sirius disse:

--- Nem foi tão ruim, _Ranhoso_, seu nariz provavelmente amorteceu a queda!

As portas rolantes das cabines se abriram e todos olhavam gargalhantes para o garoto seboso no chão.

Snape ia se levantando e puxou a varinha no exato momento que Ster saiu da cabine, com a revista na mão.

--- O que está acontecendo aqui? --- disse ela apontando a revista como uma arma.

--- Nada, benzinho --- sorriu Sirius, maliciosamente --- Nós só estávamos dando uma lição no sr.Nasal aqui.

Todos riram, mas a garota continuou imóvel.

--- Por que? O que ele fez?

Essa pegou Sirius de surpresa, mas ele logo respondeu o que sempre falavam:

--- É mais pelo fato de existir...

Di-Lua olhou para o garoto raivoso com pena e pôs-se a puxar a sua própria varinha.

--- _Reparo! ---_ O nariz de Snape parou de sangrar e voltou ao seu tamanho normal.

--- Ah, qual é, não estraga a felicidade, senão a gente vai ter que dar um jeito em você. --- disse James, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, um jarro de luz prateada acertou os óculos do garoto.

--- O que está acontecendo? --- Lily não pôde escolher melhor hora para aparecer. Vendo James machucado, sangrando e quase inconsciente no chão, ela pôs-se a gritar com Snape e levou-o para longe, sem deixar de dar uma pequena espiada para ver James se levantando.

--- O que houve, James? --- perguntou Sírius espantado. --- Foi só um feitiço de desarmamento! Não pôde fazer esse estrago todo!

--- Eu me distraí. E também não sei como ele fez tudo tão rápido e sem falar o nome do feitiço! Não pude me defender!

--- Ele deve ter andado treinando nas férias... --- concluiu Rabicho.

Do outro lado do corredor, vinha Lupin, aparentemente tentando correr e dispersar a multidão de curiosos.

--- Andem, andem! Não há nada pra ser visto aqui! Andem! --- Lupin finalmente chegou onde James estava se levantando. --- O que aconteceu? Como ele fez isso?

--- Não sei! --- exclamou James irritado.

Lupin apontara a varinha para os óculos quebrados de James no chão, e os refizera... logo depois os novíssimos óculos voaram até sua mão estendida, e logo voltaram para a ponte do nariz de James. Lupin, com outro movimento de varinha, limpou o sangue que escorria a face do maroto, mas não pôde cicatrizar o corte em sua bochecha.

--- Não digo que você não mereceu... --- riu Ster --- Mas eu tenho uma poçãozinha de família que cicatriza qualquer corte...

--- Cadê! --- disse Sírius puxando-a.

--- Calma... --- A menina entrou na cabine novamente, e rápido, saiu. --- Cospe aqui. --- ela levou um vidrinho cheio de um líquido vede à boca de James.

--- O que!

--- Cospe aqui!

--- Tá! --- ele cuspiu.

Ster pegou a varinha e murmurou alguma coisa pro vidrinho, cujo liquido ficou branco.

--- Agora beba isso. --- ela colocou o vidro em sua mão.

--- O que!

--- Beba! --- James bebeu.

Nada.

Segundos depois, começou a sentir uma forte dor no rosto, uma dor insuportável. Começou a gritar. Sirius o empurrou para dentro da cabine (todos também entraram) e colocou um feitiço de Imperturbabilidade na porta.

A pele de James começou a se refazer. Logo já estava de volta ao normal, mas ele continuava gritando.

--- O que você fez?--- berrou Sirius para Ster, vendo o amigo gritar.

--- Nada, é assim mesmo.

Sirius empurrou a menina contra a parede e deixou-a cair no chão.

James reparou que o sofrimento já tinha cessado, e parou de gritar.

Tocou sua pele do rosto. Estava completamente limpa de cortes.

--- Funcionou! Obrigado. --- ele disse.

---- O que! --- berrou Sirius de novo.

--- Meu machucado sarou!

Sirius ficou todo desconcertado e foi ajudar Lupin, que estava tentando levantar a garota do chão, mas ela teimava em continuar sentada. Quando Sirius estendeu a mão pra ela, Ster a puxou, fazendo-o cair também.

--- Aieee!

--- Pronto... agora estamos quites! --- e se levantou.

--------------------------------

Eu sei q tá meio monótono, mas melhora no próximo capitulo, que já tá pronto. Esse primeiro é só a apresentação... o outroé ação esó basta postar... Bjaum!


	2. O novo professor

**Cap. 2 – O novo professor**

Ao chegarem no castelo, encontraram com o gigante que normalmente recebia os alunos de 1ºano. Um rapaz de uns vinte anos que fora expulso de Hogwarts quando tinha dezesseis. Ster desapareceu, pois foi falar com Lily. Ambas pareciam muito amigas. James estremeceu.

Ao entrarem no Grande Salão, o céu encantado brilhava a estrelas. As quatro mesas já começavam a se encher de estudantes. Os marotos se sentaram juntos, na mesa da Grifinória. Lílian sentou longe, do outro lado da mesa.

O antigo diretor de Hoggy ainda era o prof°.Dippet, e Dumbledore ainda dava aulas de transfiguração. James reparou um novo professor sentado na mesa principal. Ele era bonito. Parecia alto, era magro e muito elegante. Era praticamente um garoto, de cabelos negros belíssimos, os olhos brilhavam de excitação.

Houve a seleção... nada de muito importante.

Depois, o prof°.Dippet (um bruxo mirrado e frágil, careca, exceto por alguns fiapos cabelos brancos) se levantou e pôs-se a falar.

--- Vamos dar as boas vindas para nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Nosso antigo teve m probleminha de saúde e faleceu. Dêem boas vindas para o prof°.Tom Riddle!

Alguns alunos bateram palmas. Snape, na mesa da Sonserina, se levantou e ovacionava animadamente.

Riddle se levantou e agradeceu.

--- Ele é o bruxo mais poderoso que já vi na sua idade... --- continuou o diretor --- E olhem que ele só tem vinte e um anos!

Muitas meninas soltaram suspiros demorados.

James viu Lily olhar para o professor, mas felizmente ela o olhava do mesmo jeito que olharia para qualquer outro professor. Potter sorriu aliviado.

--- Agora que já estamos devidamente apresentados, hora do jantar!

As cinco mesas do Salão explodiram em pratos cheios de comida. Pedro foi o primeiro a encher seu prato, e o primeiro a terminá-lo e repetir.

Quando os pratos já haviam se esvaziados e sido trocados por sobremesas, os Marotos estavam tão cheios que nem agüentaram comer os deliciosos doces caramelados. Só Pedro comeu, já que era considerado uma máquina de engolir.

--- Por Merlin! Você come feito um rato! Suja tudo em volta. --- exclamou uma menina do quinto ano, sentada ao lado de Rabicho.

--- Eu diria que a senhoria é muito esperta... --- riu James. A menina corou, mas quando ela olhou para um canto da mesa, chegou a se engasgar. Potter olhou para lá, e viu Lílian se aproximando. Instintivamente, levou a mão aos cabelos e os despenteou.

--- Potter! --- ela já chegou brigando, depois que o Salão começava a ser esvaziado --- O que foi aquilo no trem!

--- Você não viu, por acaso! Ele que me atacou!

--- Não estou falando disso! Eu quero dizer... como você perdeu pro Snape! Para um Sonserino!

--- Ela é mais competitiva do que eu imaginava... --- sussurrou Sirius.

--- Eu... eu não sei como aconteceu! --- exclamou James fingindo irritação, mas gostou muito da atenção e não pretendia perdê-la tão cedo. --- Eu só estava na maior paz e ele me lançou esse feitiço... era Arte das Trevas, não, Evans?

--- Claro que não! --- Lily ficou pensativa --- Só por que você não conseguiu se defender não significa que era algo tão poderoso...

James se calou, e ambos ficaram se encarando. Como aqueles olhos verdes eram tão belos...?

Ster veio vindo e, decididamente, queria falar com Lupin, que estava coordenando os alunos de primeiro ano.

--- Já volto... --- Sirius se virou e não deixou a garota falar com Aluado. A loira sorriu estranhamente e seguiu para fora do salão acompanhada se Almofadinhas.

James se viu parado frente a frente com Lílian... sozinhos (ou quase, exceto por Rabicho, que continuava comendo uns doces escondidos em seu bolso).

--- É melhor eu ir indo, Potter... --- começou a ruiva --- Acabei esquecendo dos meninos de primeiro ano...

Ela se virou e já estava saindo quando...

--- Lily, você quer companhia?

Lílian pareceu acordar.

--- É Evans para o senhor!

As aulas do dia seguinte começaram cedo, mal deu tempo para Rabicho esconder docinhos nos bolsos.

Primeiro foi transfiguração. Eles começaram a ver em teoria as características de um animago. Os marotos se olhavam animados, de vez em quando trocavam piscadas de esguelha, e respondiam a todas as perguntas do prof°.Dumbledore sem hesitar. O professor ria por baixo das barbas brancas e continuava a fazer mais perguntas. Todas respondidas pelos marotos.

Lílian estava um pouco desconfiada. Não conseguiu responder nenhuma.

--- E agora a aula se acaba. --- disse Dumbledore finalmente... E, indo para uma mesa de alunos da Corvinal, falou algo para Ster, que começou a guardar seu material mais lentamente.

Os marotos saíram da sala o mais rápido que puderam. Tinham ainda que aprontar alguma para a "Des-comemoração" do inicio das aulas.

--- Acho que ainda sobraram umas bombas de bosta na minha mochila --- disse Siris --- Mas acho que estão fora da validade... capaz de não explodirem.

--- A gente dá um jeito com outra coisa! --- exclamou James --- Não quero cair na rotina! Sempre usamos bombas de bosta!

--- Que você está pensando em fazer? --- indagou Lupin desconfiado.

--- Vamos inventar alguma coisa.

--- Eu acho que as mandrágoras da estufa dois estão pedindo que nós as visitemos... --- disse Sírius.

---Boa idéia... elas ainda não matam com o grito, só deixam as pessoas desmaiadas por um bom tempo! Quem as ouvir gritando vai perder a primeira semana de aula inteira!

Sírius olhou para os lados e verificou que Di-Lua estava saindo da sala de Dumbledore, mas, para a infelicidade do Maroto, ela foi para o outro lado do corredor.

Duas horas depois, teve intervalo logo após uma chata aula de História da Magia, os Marotos se encontraram na porta da estufa do 2ºano (menos Lupin). Ainda restavam alguns alunos arrumando a sala (provavelmente como castigo), mas a professora estava levando o resto da turma para dentro do colégio.Estava na hora de agir. Decidiram agir como bons alunos:

--- Com licença? --- começou Sírius --- Onde está a professora? Sprout?

--- Ela acabou de sair. Não viu? --- respondeu um menino pequeno e mal humorado --- Se correr vocês alcançam ela.

Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

--- O que estão fazendo?

--- Arruado a bagunça --- respondeu uma menina suja de terra --- Hoje a gente replantou as mandrágoras.

--- Arrumando sem magia? --- Sírius retrucou --- _Limpar!_ Pronto, podem ir, e não precisam me agradecer. A professora não precisa nem saber que não foram vocês que limparam. A gente fica e espera a professora, pra falar com ela.

Os garotos saíram alegres da estufa dois.

--- Que grande idéia, Almofadinhas! --- exclamou James, que só agora percebera o plano --- Eles não vão contar que nós fizemos o trabalho, eu digo castigo, deles para a professora. Ela não vai saber nem que a gente esteve aqui!

--- Olha que esses chifres não atrapalham muito no seu pensamento, hein, Pontas?

--- Haha, vamos ao que interessa. --- James pegou três abafadores de ouvido na mesa da Sprout enquanto Pedro fechava a porta da estufa.

Quando os três estavam devidamente seguros, cada um se dirigiu a um vasinho, puxando um bicho nojento que parecia um anão, de dentro da terra.

O bicho começou a se contorcer e a gritar, mas nenhum dos marotos ouviu seu grunhido.

Sirius a atordoou com um feitiço e ala pôs-se a dormir.

Saíram correndo com a Mandrágora em baixo da capa de Hogwarts, passando pela professora Sprout e dando tchauzinho.

De volta à porta da sala de história da magia, eles colocaram a planta atrás da porta. Ela ainda estava inconsciente, mas eles deixaram um balde flutuando acima de sua cabeça. Quando estiverem longe o bastante, desfariam o feitiço de levitação e a mandrágora receberia um banho de água gelada.

--- Prontos? Os novatos de primeiro ano estão vindo! --- exclamou James --- Vamos ralar daqui!

Ao chegarem nos jardins, viram Lupin sentado na beira do lago, acompanhado... ACOMPANHADO! COMO ASSIM?

--- Oi, Aluado, oi, Di-Lua. --- disse Sirius.

--- Ola --- disse a loira, os cabelos ao vento.

--- O que vocês fizeram? --- reclamou Lupin

--- Nada, querido Aluado. Você sempre trata a gente com quatro pedras na mão! Por que és assim, tão temperamental? --- disse James revoltado

--- Prongs, tá na hora. --- alertou Pedro nervoso.

--- Certo. --- James fez um movimento de varinha e ouviu-se um pequeno e agudo apito.

--- O que é isso! --- perguntou Lupin se levantando e tirando um abafador de ouvido do bolso de Sirius.

--- Um presente pra você! Feliz aniversário! --- gritou Padfoot, abraçando o amigo fortemente.

James deu outra sacudida de varinha e o apito cessou.

Segundos depois, uma multidão de alunos veio correndo dos portões do castelo. Todos apavorados.

Uma menina da Grifinória (amiga de Lílian) veio na direção dos marotos.

--- Vocês não vão acreditar! Alguém esqueceu uma mandrágora na porta da sala de História da Magia! Os alunos de primeiro ano que estavam tendo aula e ouviram o grito estão desmaiados! Quem estava por perto também foi afetado!

--- Que horror! --- Lupin começou a soar. --- Quem foi o estúpido que conseguiu esquecer uma mandrágora?

--- Não sei... --- Sirius fez cara de pensativo --- Realmente, essa pessoa é muito idiota mesmo!

A menina saiu correndo, havia acabado de avistar Lílian.

--- O que você fizeram! --- Lupin sacudiu Sirius pelos ombros --- O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM?

James puxou a orelha de Lupin. --- Trote de Primeiro ano...

Ster se levantou, entediada.

--- Vou ver o que aconteceu. Vocês têm uma má fama, hein?

E saiu andando, contra a correnteza de desesperados.


	3. O Dedoduro e a Santa

**Cap.3 – O Dedo-duro e a Santa**

--- Vou ver o que aconteceu. Vocês têm uma má fama, hein?

E saiu andando, contra a correnteza de desesperados.

---------------------------------------

--- E ela é uma Santa, aposto... --- debochou Rabicho.

--- Não ouse falar assim de alguém que você não conheça! --- exclamou Lupin.

--- O que está havendo? --- perguntou James --- Você também não a conhece... Não pode falar que ela é inocente...

--- Todos são culpados até que se prove o contrário --- Riu Sirius. --- Não é isso que falam da gente?

--- Certo...

Rabicho ficou super contente de vencer em uma colisão de idéias.

--- Vamos ver quem foi atingido --- disse James --- adoraria ver o sr.Narina na ala hospitalar...

E foi o que eles viram. Mas Snape não estava lá como paciente, mas sim ajudando madame Pomfrey a carregar os corpos inertes.

--- Muito puxa saco. --- exclamou Rabicho --- Olhem quem tá ali!

E lá no final do corredor, Hagrid vinha vindo com três alunos no colo. Um deles era Lucio Malfoy, um garoto do ultimo ano com cabelos loiros compridos e olhos cinzentos. Parecia alguém que conheciam, mas James não se lembrava quem.

Ao se virar para a direita, James viu Ster de mão dada com uma menina igualmente loira, mas parecia ser de segundo ano. Era prima de Ster, e ela fora atingida pelo grito da Mandrágora, estava desmaiada.

Mas a sua atenção foi tirada por um velho histérico.

--- Mas vocês viram alguém na cena do crime! --- berrava o Diretor para uns garotos medrosos encostados na parede.

--- Não, senhor.

--- Meu Merlin! Até o Filch! --- exclamava novamente o diretor enquanto uma professora carregava o corpo do velho Filch pelo corredor.

--- O senhor quer ajuda? --- perguntou Snape ao diretor --- Eu vi quem fez isso.

--- Quem, minha boa criança? QUEM! Foi algum dos antigos seguidores de Grindelwald! Eu sabia! Eles querem se vingar de Dumbledore! Eu sabia!

--- Não, Diretor. Foram eles! --- Snape apontou diretamente para os Marotos. --- Eu vi! Menos aquele com a cicatriz na testa! Eu juro que vi!

O Diretor observou os Marotos como se fossem animais pulguentos e contagiosos.

--- Vocês fizeram isso? Não é possível! Não é possível! Seus pervertidos!

Cada um dos três tinha na cara uma expressão de alguém que fora pego fazendo bobagem.

--- Não! --- berrou Sirius --- Nós não fizemos isso!

--- Fizeram sim que eu VI! --- Snape puxara a manga do manto do Diretor --- Foram eles SIM! Eu VI COM MEUS PRÓPRIOS OLHOS!

O Diretor começou a acreditar em Snape, e parecia estar com vontade de esganar os Marotos. Menos Lupin, que era o mais acanhado de todos os três.

--- Vocês vão ser expulsos! --- a sala parecia ter perdido o som completamente e só o Diretor parecia respirar. --- Seus animais! Seus...

--- Porque? --- perguntou alguém do outro lado da sala.

O Diretor calou-se e viu quem fora a estúpida alma que o interrompera. Ster havia se levantado e vinha caminhando em direção dos Marotos.

--- Por que? --- ela repetiu --- Por que eles vão ser condenados por algo que não fizeram!

--- Como você pode provar que eles não fizeram! --- exclamou o Dippet.

--- Como você pode provar que eles fizeram? --- a menina falava na maior calma do mundo, o que começou a irritar o professor.

--- Esse garoto disse que viu! --- Dippet puxou Snape pela garganta – Ele disse que VIU!

--- Eu digo que também os vi. Eles estavam em minha companhia esse tempo todo. E nós nem entramos no castelo.

Os marotos estavam todos de boca aberta, tal era a verdade na voz da menina. Se ela dissesse que James ia morrer, ele ia correndo comprar o caixão.

--- Por qual motivo o sr.Snape mentiria! --- berrou o professor.

--- Por qual motivo eu mentiria para o senhor? Eu mal conheço esses rapazes. Só estava conversando com o sr.Lupin sobre um dever, mas tenho certeza que esses outros três não saíram do nosso lado.

--- Tens certeza?

--- Absoluta. Por que eu os defenderia? Não devo nada a eles... Só devo à verdade. E essa é a verdade: Eles não fizeram nada e não devem pagar por algo que não fizeram.

--- MENTIRA! INJÚRIA! --- gritava Snape.

--- Snape, nós todos sabemos muito bem que o senhor odeia esses rapazes. --- disse Ster, Snape a olhava com um profundo ódio.

--- Diretor, o senhor TEM que acreditar em mim!

--- Diretor... --- Ster levou uma das mãos ao bolso --- O senhor sabe que eu não mentiria para o senhor. Eu fui educada como se a mentira e a injustiça fossem demônios que destroem a nossa vida...

--- Certo, garota, certo! Já entendi. Eles são inocentes! Pronto! Eu era muito amigo de seu bisavô e tenho certeza que sua família é muito bem educada. Podem ir, rapazes --- ele abanou a mão para os marotos saírem. --- Só me diz uma coisa, srta.Lovegood, se não foram eles, quem foi?

--- Provavelmente alguém que quer mal à escola...

--- Os antigos seguidores de Grindelwald, por exemplo!

--- Isso! --- Gritou a garota. Snape parecia estar hipnotizado, tal que não conseguia mover osso algum de seu corpo, mas com o grito ele havia acordado.

--- NÃO! NÃO! FORAM ELES! EU VI!

--- Sr.Snape, o senhor irá pegar uma semana de detenções por tentar fazer mal à colegas de estudo! Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Sonserina! --- berrou o Diretor, puxando Snape pela orelha e o levando para fora da sala. Depois de dar um sermão no garoto, voltou para falar com os Marotos.

--- Sinto muito, senhores. Como posso me desculpar? Ah, já sei! Cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória por cada um de vocês três! E mais cinqüenta pontos para a Corvinal pela senhorita sedenta por justiça.

--- Obrigado. --- disseram os Marotos e a Loira.

Sirius pensou:

"Com certeza, ela é uma Santa, Rabicho. A minha Santa."

E sorriu para a loira desconcertada.

--------------------------------------------------------

Gente, alguém tá gostando do Triangulo amoroso que eu fiz? Quem vai vencer o amor da Santa? Lupin ou Sirius?

Muitas surpresas estão por vir!

**Kura:** (posso te chamar assim?) Valeu pela Review! Com certeza vc foi a primeira a ler! Tbm adorei a sua Fic! Continue lendo aminha que têm muito mais por vir! Muita coisa pior que o "despertar de James"...

Bjos e continuem lendo... e dando review, senão eu não continuo escrevendo... XD!


	4. A Aula Sonserínica

**Cap.4 A aula Sonserínica**

Rabicho havia começado a perseguir Ster, ficava em cima dela relembrando o ocorrido.

--- Foi realmente espantoso! --- guinchou --- Você devia ter visto a cara do Snape...

--- Eu vi, Rabicho! --- falou raivosa --- Pelo amor de Merlin, me larga! Parece até chiclete!

--- Deixe a dama respirar --- falou Sirius se metendo entre eles. --- Uma rosa precisa de ar para sobreviver.

Ster ficou rubra como tomate e riu sem graça.

--- Você, _Sirius Black_, está flertando comigo? --- perguntou.

--- Se você achar que sim... --- ele pegou a mão da loira, sobre os olhares atentos de Lupin --- É engraçado eu nunca ter te visto antes. Tal beleza não pode passar desapercebida.

"Tá ficado meloso demais..." pensou James "Que isso, Sírius tá ficando pirado"

--- Bem... --- a menina desprendeu sua mão com delicadeza --- Talvez por que eu nunca quisera aparecer. Primeiro o estudo, depois o amor.

Lupin sorriu gratificante.

--- É o que sempre digo para esses patetas...

--- Verdade? --- Ster deu a mão para Lupin, que segurou. --- Você é tão fofo, Lupin.

--- Aluado.

--- Que?

--- Aluado, me chame de Aluado. É meu apelido.

Ster sorriu marotamente.

--- Que sorriso é esse? --- perguntou Lupin também rindo.

--- Até nisso a gente combina... Di-Lua e Aluado! Não é perfeito.

Sirius se virou para James e falou baixinho:

--- Que o Remo tem que eu não tenho?

James fingiu levar a pergunta à sério, enquanto, do outro lado, Lupin e Ster conversavam animadamente.

--- Hum... pergunta difícil, maninho... – James se concentrou mais ainda --- Já sei!

--- O QUE!

--- Um cérebro...

--- Ha...ha! --- Sirius deu um "pedala Robinho" em James --- Muito engraçado, palhaço.

Os cinco caminharam pelo corredor até se lembrarem que agora tinham aula com o novo professor. O tal de Tom Riddle iria dar aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (DCAT) no segundo andar, na sala ao lado do banheiro feminino, final do corredor, ao lado do quadro da Bruxa dos Sete mares.

--- Que estranho, não tem ninguém aqui fora esperando o professor. --- falou Lupin desconfiado.

--- Ah, eles já estão vindo. Vejo que essa aula é misturada. Poucas pessoas passaram nos NOM's com o professor do ano passado... --- disse James. Rabicho se encolheu... ele fora um deles.

--- Er... agora eu vou, então. --- disse Pedro --- Tenho tempo livre agora.

Ao abrirem a porta da sala, se viram diante de um lugar de aparência macabra. Compotas com animais mortos tinham lugar em prateleiras de cobras. Não havia mesas, apenas um circulo de almofadas no chão. As paredes foram cobertas por cortinas e uma névoa rarefeita serpenteava pelo piso. Havia uma gaiola enorme na extremidade, com duas cobras, prontas para dar o bote. O único ponto de iluminação vinha de uma vela em cima da mesa do professor, acompanhada de um livro velho e surrado.

Alguns alunos foram se apertando atrás dos Marotos e Ster para verem a sala por dentro, o que acarretou em fazer os quatro entrarem na classe macabra.

--- Boa tarde, eu me chamo professor Riddle, sentem-se cada um em uma pantufa, que por acaso não foram eu quem escolheu... são de muito mal gosto. --- disse um homem que saíra da escuridão.

Todos o obedeceram, as garotas principalmente, risonhas e felizes.

Ster, para a tristeza de Sirius, sentou-se ao lado de Lupin.

--- Nossa aula hoje será sobre o entendimento das Artes Negras... --- disse o professor, jovem como era, caminhando em volta do circulo de alunos --- Alguém sabe o lema das Artes das Trevas?

Snape levantou a mão.

--- Sim?

--- Não existe o bem nem o mal... só existe o poder e os fracos demais para entendê-lo.

Tom Riddle sorriu para seu aluno.

--- Perfeitamente. Dez pontos para Sonserina.

Snape pensou:

"Para um herdeiro da Sonserina, meu Senhor é bem modesto..."

--- Alguém sabe como Grindelwald foi derrotado? Alguém já teve a curiosidade de perguntar ao seu professor de Transfiguração? --- Perguntou Riddle.

Ninguém respondeu..

--- Grindelwald era um bruxo das Trevas poderoso... que tinha somente um ponto fraco. Sua filha.

A classe soltou um "oh..."

--- Sim, ele tinha uma filha. E ela se uniu a Dumbledore... ela foi esperta e mudou de lado na hora certa. Isso foi um choque para Grindelwald que foi pego de surpresa.

"Uma noite de Outono, ele decidiu se vingar de Dumbledore por persuadir sua filha. Mas o professor já esperava por isso e tinha planejado uma armadilha... Bem, o resto eu não posso contar pois Dumbledore não me permitiu, mas o final é que Grindelwald foi morto."

--- Alguém sabe pra quê eu estou contando essa baboseira toda?

Ao lado de Lupin, uma mão se ergueu.

--- Sim, seu nome, por favor?

--- Ster Lovegood.

--- O que você têm à me dizer?

--- Não se deve ter pontos fracos...

Riddle ficou pensativo, fuzilando a garota com o olhar.

--- Exatamente! Caso vocês se deparem com um oponente muito poderoso, devem sempre descobrir seu ponto fraco! Assim vocês vão ser vitoriosos! Agora, vamos começar a treinar uns feitiços... Façam pares e comecem com uns feitiços de desarmamento.

Ster puxou a mão de Lupin rapidamente.

--- Duela comigo? --- seus olhos melosos encantaram Lupin.

--- Claro. --- e sorriu sem jeito, afinal, nenhuma menina olhara para ele daquele jeito.

Sirius, que fora duelar com James, sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes e, com raiva, atacara o amigo e lançara sua varinha longe.

--- Calma, Pads! Que temperamento! --- disse James, procurando sua varinha na escuridão do canto da sala.

Lupin estava sem jeito de atacar a menina, ela parecia tão frágil e doce...

--- Bora meu filho! Que foi? Tá com _medim_? --- disse ela, se posicionando em Guarda.

--- Nem morto! _Expeliarmus!_

_--- Protego! _--- o feitiço voltou tão rapidamente para Lupin que ele nem teve tempo de sair do caminho. Fora lançado para trás e caiu em cima de umas pantufas.

_-_-- Muito bem, sta.Lovegood! --- disse Riddle do outro lado da sala. --- Sr.Lupin, da próxima vez use um feitiço não verbal e pegue-a de surpresa!

Lupin olhou para o professor. Riddle estava ao lado de Snape, verificando o andamento do duelo dele com a prima de Sírius, Bellatrix Black.

Eles lutavam tão brutalmente que os alunos em volta começaram a se afastar.

James e Sirius também pararam para observar o show.

Snape lançara um feitiço de cor laranja, que Bella repelira e lançara outro de volta. (n/a: Eles estavam usando feitiços não verbais... portanto não pronunciavam o nome ao lançar). Dessa vez Snape fora atingido e fora lançado do outro lado da sala.

--- Hahaaaaaaaaa! O sr.Narina foi derrotado por uma menina! --- berrou Sirius. --- Que vergonhoso!

Bella se virou para Sirius.

--- Qual é, priminho? Vai encarar?

Snape havia se levantado e lançou um feitiço em Bella antes que Sirius pudesse responder. Um jato de luz vermelha a atingiu e ela caiu no chão, começando a gritar e a se contorcer.

--- Seu filho da mãe! --- ela gritou --- Pára com isso!

Snape parou com o feitiço e o suspense voou pelo ar. Riddle parecia orgulhoso, mas começou a gritar com o aluno.

--- Sr.Snape, eu peço que você e a sra.Black se retirem e só voltem no final da aula para conversarem comigo!

Ambos se retiraram.

--- A aula continua, minha gente!

Os pares voltaram a duelar e Lupin voltou a tentar desarmar Ster.

Riddle veio vindo.

--- Feche a boca! Não fale o feitiço! Vocês já deviam ter aprendido isso!

Ster fez um movimento com a varinha e Lupin se viu preso pelo tornozelo, de cabeça para baixo e flutuando a três metros de altura. Sua varinha caiu no chão.

---Muito bem... uma menina muito talentosa a senhorita é. --- disse o professor --- Vejo que é amiga do príncipe mestiço, não?

--- Não, só o observei lutando.

--- Certo. Cinco pontos para... qual sua casa?

--- Corvinal.

--- Verdade? --- Riddle pareceu desapontado, mas ao mesmo tempo intrigado --- Pensei que fosse de minha antiga casa... bem, cinco pontos para Corvinal então. --- Riddle suspirou pesarosamente. --- Estão todos liberados! E eu quero dois rolos de pergaminho sobre as maldições imperdoáveis para a aula de amanhã! E... senhorita Lovegood, --- falou mais baixo --- quero conversar com você. Um trabalho extra de casa.

--- Certo.

----------------------------------

Quando todos já tinham saído, Riddle abriu a porta e deixou Snape e Bellatrix entrarem.

--- Eu quero que vocês três treinem uns feitiços desse livro. --- e entregou um livro para cada um --- Mas não quero que vocês contem para ninguém. Será um grupo de estudos. Quero que vocês venham preparados para uma demonstração na próxima aula. Até a página dez decorada.

--- Eu posso perguntar por que nós? --- disse Ster.

--- Eu gostei do estilo de vocês. --- Riddle riu. --- pode ir, sta.Lovegood. E não se esqueça que isto é segredo. --- Ster olhou para a capa do livro "_Manual básico para o..." _(n/a: o resto estava ilegível, devido à uma enorme mancha vermelha na capa)

Ela saiu.

--- O senhor vai confiar nela assim, meu Lorde? --- perguntou Snape irritado para o professor. --- E se ela for dedurar para o Diretor? Você não pode confiar nela assim!

--- Não fale assim comigo, seu menino tolo! Eu tenho meus motivos e vocês não estão aqui para discuti-los... estão aqui para...

----------------------------------

--- O que o professor queria? --- perguntou Lupin.

--- Nada, só me parabenizar pelo duelo.

Lupin ficou vermelho.

--- Você roubou os feitiços daquele livro do Príncipe Mestiço! Por que agente já conhecia o _Levicorpos... _--- disse James --- Só não sei como você achou aquele livro!

--- Que livro? Eu só vi observei o Snape duelando... ele ia lançar esse feitiço em Bellatrix.

---Ah, deixa para lá. Só queria saber que feitiço Snape lançara nela depois...

--- Crucciactus... com certeza --- disse a menina com uma voz mortal.

--- QUE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meio monótono, odiei esse capitulo, to sem inspiração... Só serviu para mostrar o começo da "Turma de estudos" e deixar Ster mais misteriosa... e mais apaixonada. Bem, continuem lendo e vejam a "Demonstração" da próxima aula.**

**Bem... eu joguei Sirius um pouco de lado por que agora o foco será o Tio Voldie Bonitão e meu Lobo predileto, o Lupin!**

**Essa aula era pra ser diferente, mas devido a umas modificações eu vou colocar a aula de hoje no próximo capitulo...**

**Alguém reparou que eu to viciada em "Pedala Robinho"? Acho que é de tanto levar...**

**Ah... já ia me esquecer... o livro que Ster recebeu NÃO é o mesmo que os marotos estavam falando.**

**Kura: **Hummm... seria bom se pela primeira vez nosso lobinho ganhasse não? Bem, não posso falar quem ganha, mas acho que já dá para se perceber... continue lendo que você verá o que eu vou aprontar pro meu casalzinho!

**Miss SadMad: **Bem, essa primeira aula é só um aquecimento... o Tomzinho do meu coração ainda vai aprontar muito...

**Manu Black: **honra é a minha de lhe apresentar sua primeira leitura de fic dos marotos.

Caso alguém queira perguntar alguma coisa para algum personagem, eu estou disposta a responder em nome deles. (Melhor parar por aqui, tô achando que isso é mural de recado...)


	5. Estranha previsão e grandes boatos

**Cap5: Estranha Previsão e grandes Boatos**

--- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – berraram os marotos em uníssono.

--- Vocês ouviram, agora, eu preciso ir pra minha aula. --- disse a garota, se virando e indo na outra direção.

--- Espera, Di-Lua! --- berrou Lupin, alcançando-a.

--- Que foi, Aluado?

--- Eu também tenho adivinhação agora.

--- Como sabe que eu tenho adivinhação?

--- Adivinhei! --- Ster sorriu sem graça --- Brincadeira, na verdade eu descobri por que a única sala de sexto ano por esse lado é a da Trelawney.

**(N/A**: Gente, eu sei que a Trelawney não foi professora nessa época, mas é que todos já estão acostumados às doideiras dela, então, vou envelhecê-la uns anos

Ao chegarem no topo das escadas, encontraram mais meia dúzia de alunos misturados, embaixo de um alçapão no teto.

--- Vamos, gente! Abram logo! --- disse Ster estressada.

--- Abre você, milha filha! --- falou um garoto da lufa-lufa.

--- Bando de incompetentes...

Ster empurrou todos para saírem da frente, trazendo Lupin atrás de si. Ao ficar exatamente embaixo do alçapão, puxou uma alavanca e saiu do caminho, no instante em que uma escada se materializou na sua frente.

Do buraco no teto não se dava para ver nada. Somente um cheiro de incenso enjoativo descia das trevas do andar de cima.

--- Entrem, minhas crianças. --- ouviu-se uma voz.

--- Crianças uma ova! --- Ster subiu os degraus acompanhada de Lupin.

---------------------------------

Tom Riddle, do outro lado do castelo, falava sozinho.

--- Muito estranho... muito estranho... --- O professor andava de um lado para o outro, suando --- Aquela menina me parecia tão familiar... E ela respondeu tão prontamente... Nem ao menos piscou. Estranho... ela nem ao menos é da Sonserina... como ela não é? Hum... quem se importa? Eu? ...não eu não me importo. Com certeza não. Mas aquele cabelo, tão liso e brilhante... O que eu estou falando! Não acredito que esteja apai... não, não pode ser! NUNCA! Afinal, ela também já deve ter namorado. Provavelmente aquele Black que estava dando em cima dela se deu bem... --- Riddle parou de imediato. --- Humm. Eu sou o senhor das Trevas, impiedoso, imortal, assassino, e... --- Tom se olhou no espelho --- Bonito. --- Riddle riu de si mesmo --- Aiai, Voldemort, no que você está pensando, hein?

Voltou a andar de um lado para o outro.

--- Vamos ver como ela se sai na demonstração.

---------------------------------

--- Bem, vindos, bem vindos à mais uma aula de Adivinhação. --- falou uma professora de cabelos armados e óculos fundo de garrafa. As mãos tilintavam com pulseiras cada vez que se mexiam. --- Sentem-se e deixem os presságios espalharem por suas mentes.

Ster puxou Lupin pela mão até a mesa mais perto e eles se sentaram. A sala foi se enchendo aos poucos, enquanto Trelawney entregava um livro para cada um. Ao passar pelo maroto, voltou para falar com ele.

--- Semana difícil foi à passada, não? As coisas vão mudar na próxima vez, ah vão sim. --- ela disse com os olhos focados em Lupin.

Ao se virar e encarar Ster, ela deu um berro, assustando todos os presentes e principalmente a menina.

--- A senhora está bem? --- perguntou a menina preocupada.

--- Eu? Eu estou ótima, minha filha. Você é quem parece estar presa num crucifixo... --- Ster olhava para a professora espantada.

--- EU O QUE!

--- Seu futuro é sombrio... tristezas aguardam... mas tristezas também trazem felicidade... Pobre menina... pobre menina... pobre menina... --- Trelawney pareceu entrar em transe e calou a boca... --- Abram na página duzentos e vinte e três. Vamos dar uma olhada em Aritmancia.

--- Você sabe o que isso significa? --- perguntou Lupin, após a professora continuar andando pela sala

--- Sei.

--- SABE?

--- Sei que ela é louca. --- Ster abriu o livro com força, encerrando a questão. --- Humm... vamos saber se nosso numero é azar ou sorte. Amor ou Morte.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

a b c d e f g h i

j k l m n o p q r

s t u v w x yz--

--- Façam as contas da soma das letras do nome do parceiro. --- falou Trelawney.

--- Seu numero é quatro. --- falou Ster. --- A soma total foi 49. Quatro mais nove dá treze. Um mais três é quatro.

--- Legal, agora é minha vez de fazer as contas. --- Lupin foi anotando os números numa folha de papel. --- Hum... 58. Cinco mais oito? Treze. --- Lupin sorriu. --- Bem, o resto você já deve saber.

Ster que ficara observando os lábios de Lupin se crisparem ao fazer as contas, ficou muito feliz ao saber que eles combinavam até na nobre arte da Aritmancia.

--- Nós somos perfeitos! --- Ster passou a mão pela face de Lupin, que enrubesceu.

--- Errr... hum, eu sei. --- Lupin observou os olhos azul-diamante de Di-Lua brilharem e uma sensação de felicidade se espalhou por se corpo.

Depois de verem todos os tipos de números, a professora Trelawney liberou a turma.

--- Minha querida, cuidado com as noites de lua cheia... --- ela falou com sua voz sinistra para Ster.

--- Pode deixar, Professora. --- Falou Ster rindo, ao saírem da sala. --- Eu prometo não marcar um encontro com um Lobisomem.

Lupin fora atingido por um repentino ataque de tosses.

--- Que foi, Aluado? --- ela perguntou abraçando-o fortemente, enquanto passavam por um atalho para Jardins. --- Hei, onde estamos?

Lupin não respondeu... estava ocupado demais pensando com seus botões.

"Talvez seja essa a hora... mas esse lance da lua cheia..."

--- Aluado? --- Ster foi chegando perto. Colocou a mão em sua testa. --- Você está bem?

--- E... estou ótimo... --- Lupin enrolou suas mãos pela cintura da menina, puxando-a mais para perto.

--- Lupin, seu pervertido. --- Ster falou carinhosamente, abraçando o pescoço do garoto.

Lupin não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios da garota. Ela parecia muito envergonhada, mas não podia quebrar o contato visual... Eles foram se aproximando mais e mais, até as cabeças colarem e sentirem a respiração um do outro. Lupin queria logo beijar aquela boca perfeita, mas a menina o fazia esperar, somente sentindo sua respiração. Ela o faria enlouquecer se continuasse com aquilo... Talvez fosse isso que ela quisesse, que ele implorasse de joelhos para beijá-la.

Foi então que ela tombou um pouco a cabeça e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Os olhos agora fechados. Ela queria que Lupin tomasse partida, e foi o que ele fez. Começou beijando-a calmamente, provando o seu gosto. Depois eles começaram a ir mais rápido, entrando num beijo forte e caliente. Até que ambos se afastaram para tomar um pouco de ar.

Ster olhou para Lupin e este parecia suado e sedento por mais uma dose daquele beijo apaixonado.

---------------------------------

--- Onde está Aluado? --- perguntou James novamente, sentado nos jardins do castelo. --- Faz uma hora que a aula de Adivinhação acabou!

--- Deve estar se engraçando para cima da Ster... --- falou Rabicho, já que Sirius ficara calado, observando uma fila de formigas vermelhas passarem por eles.

--- Você acha, Rabicho? --- James riu --- Lupin nunca fora muito bom de flerte.

--- Eu não acho, tenho certeza. --- Rabicho observou a porta lateral do castelo se abrir e um casal muito risonho sair por ela. Lupin parecia estar no dia mais feliz da sua vida desde que se tornara um Lobisomem.

--- Ah, veja só que meigo. --- falou Sirius sadicamente.

--- Sírius, não estrague o dia de Lupin. --- James comentou baixo, enquanto o casal vinha trocando as pernas e se apoiando um no outro. Até que Lupin se virou e pegou Ster no colo deitada. Ambos se beijaram e Lupin começou a girar e girar e girar, rindo da vida como se tivesse acabado de aprender como é a felicidade.

Sirius observava o casal apaixonado com um profundo ódio e desprezo, nem ao menos piscava. James viu o olhar do amigo.

--- Pára, Sirius. Assim alguém se machu...

Mas antes de James terminar sua frase, Lupin e Ster, que rodopiavam e se beijavam na beira do lado, caíram na água gélida.

--- Sírius! --- mas o amigo já havia caído na gargalhada.

A primeira cabeça a levantar para respirar foi a de Lupin, com água até o pescoço. Ela foi logo seguida pela cabeça gargalhante de Ster. Aluado, que outrora carregara uma expressão de preocupado, também caíra na gargalhada, abraçando-a por debaixo d'água e beijando-a no seco.

No segundo seguinte, as cabeças afundaram novamente.

Lupin apareceu sorridente, saindo da água com Ster nas costas.

--- Aluado! --- James se levantou para cumprimentar o amigo --- Que sorte tivestes!

--- É, 'cê tem razão. --- disse ele, pondo a menina no chão. --- Apresentações: Ster, meu melhores amigos... Marotos, a mulher da minha vida...

Di-Lua corou.

--- Ster, tome cuidado --- falou James seriamente --- Não vá pensar em roubar o nosso amigo...

--- Eu nunca faria isso. --- disse ela, tremendo de frio --- Conheço a fama dos marotos muito bem...

--- Ah.. – Lupin puxou sua varinha e fez um movimento. Na hora, ambos estavam secos.

--- Brigada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sol Lovegood, a prima de Ster, passou pela porta entreaberta da sala onde Tom Riddle conversava animadamente com as paredes.

--- Mesmo assim, ela só me verá como um professor... --- Tom coça o queixo --- Mesmo que eu tente acho que não passará disso... Ai Merlin, o que eu faço!

Sol segura a felicidade dentro de si. Afinal, acabara de descobrir a maior fofoca do ano. Saiu correndo e foi logo contar para suas amigas. Logo, logo, o colégio inteiro saberia que um Professor se apaixonara por uma Aluna!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- Ster, Ster ! --- gritou a menina, procurando pela prima nos jardins. Achou...

"Nossa, priminha Ster está namorando o Maroto Lupin!" Sol quase tem um treco no coração "Acho que essa informação vai ser muito interessante..."

---Acho que tem alguém te chamando--- Falou Lupin, que estava sentado na grama com Ster no seu colo.

--- Ah.. --- Ster acena para a prima.

Sol corre e cochicha algo no ouvido da prima, que parecia desinteressadíssima.

--- Certo... agora vá. --- Ster bocejou, enquanto Sol corria para o próximo aglomerado de alunos.

--- O que há! --- perguntou James.

--- Nada de mais. --- Ster puxou as mãos de Lupin e as enrolou em sua cintura. Forçando-o a abraçá-la. --- Parece que o tal do professor novo está apaixonado por alguém... não entendi direito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na hora do Jantar, todos os alunos já sabiam do ocorrido e Sol parecia ter subido no degrau da fama. Todos paravam para perguntar para ela exatamente o que ela viu... mas ela, a cada vez que contava sua história, modificava um pouquinho... colocava mais emoção.

Na septuagésima vez...

--- Eu estava passando distraída com a vida e percebi uma porta aberta. Uma porta de sala de aula, que provavelmente não deveria estar daquele jeito. Ao chegar mais perto, comecei a ouvir soluços de choro e desespero. Ao chegar e ver quem estava lá dentro, vi o professor Riddle. Aquele moreno lindo e com olhos azuis. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, com as mão na cabeça, chorando e falando sozinho. --- Sol parou para respirar. A sua apresentação dramática tomara muito do seu fôlego. --- Não tenho certeza se estava sozinho, pois a sala tinha uns cantos impossíveis de se ver devido a escuridão...

"Ele falava algo do tipo: 'Meu amor não será correspondido... Ela me verá somente como um professor... Eu até posso tentar fazer alguma coisa, mas ela nunca me perceberá!"

Depois de um "Ohhh" da platéia, todos começaram a enchê-la de perguntas novamente.

Ster, que se sentara na mesa da Grifinória para jantar com Lupin, só ria da prima do outro lado do Salão.

--- Coitado do sr.Riddle. --- A loira lançou um olhar de pena à mesa dos professores. --- Nem sabe o que estão falando dele!

James tinha saído para falar com alguém na outra ponta da mesa, voltara acompanhado de Lílian.

--- Faço muito gosto do namoro de vocês! --- Ela disse para Lupin e Ster --- Por que não me contou antes? Pensei que fosse minha amiga!

Ster ficou vermelha.

--- Namoro? Quem te disse em namoro? --- Falou Di-Lua gaguejando.

-- Não tão namorando? Potter me disse que estavam...

James fingiu estar distraído com algo no teto, enquanto Lupin passava o braço pelos cabelos de Ster.

--- Até que não é uma má idéia, sabe? --- disse cortejador. Ster ficou rubra novamente.

--- Você está me pedindo em namoro?

--- Sim.

Ster se virou e o beijou apaixonadamente.

--- Acho que isso foi um "sim". --- disse Lílian vendo o casal se beijar. --- Bem, vou voltar para meu acento... não gosto muito de pagar vela...

--- Você paga vela porque quer... Lily. --- James colocou a mão no ombro da ruiva.

--- James! --- Lílian ficou vermelha e empurrou a mão do maroto --- Quer dizer... Potter!

--- Que foi Lily?

--- É Evans!

Lílian se virou e saiu andando em direção da outra ponta da mesa da Grifinória.

**XXXFIM DO CAPÌTULOXXX**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gente, adiei a demonstração mais um capitulo, me desculpem! Mas é que essa parte do Namoro e da Fofoca eram MUITO importantes e eu havia esquecido delas!**

**Kura:** Pocha, seu quarto deve ser lindo! E Hogwarts é praticamente uma várzea, não? Tomzinho é realmente o melhor, né!

**Belle: **Bem, eu sei que to tirando o Tom um pouco da "parada", mas a partir da demonstração ele vai começar com seu planos diabólicos... E é claro, aparecer mais na história. (fico pensando se não é isso que ele quer: "aparecer na história") O.o huahuahuah

**Miss Sadmad: **Bem, Sad, você está no caminho certo... mas não tão certa assim. Hauhauhau... Gostou do Casal Lua? Eu os achei perfeitos!

**Manu: **Demorou um pouco para atualizar porque escrever cenas românticas não é o meu forte... Mas acho que elas ficaram muito boas...

**Um beijo prô cês que lêem e mandam reviews e outro pra kem lê e não manda... **


	6. A demonstração parte 1

**Cap.6: A Demonstração (parte 1)**

A noite já havia caído fazia cinco horas e o salão da Corvinal já estava vazio. Somente habitado por uma garota de ar misterioso e seu livro.

"_Que livro estranho para se mandar um aluno decorar..."_ Pensou a única vivalma sentada no ultimo sofá do canto esquerdo, nas sombras da lua.

A menina folheava as páginas daquela antiguidade com muito cuidado. Havia insinuações de demônios, almas malignas e espíritos agourentos, mas as palavras escritas não podiam nem ser de leve comparadas com as fotos ilustrativas (fotos que se mexiam!). Havia uma em especial, na página 94 que mostrava um homem sendo demoradamente mutilado por uma maldição...

A garota fechou o livro para não ver mais aquela cena repugnante.

Das três folhas que ela observara mais atenciosamente, as três primeiras, foram repetidas no mínimo cem vezes as palavras: Morte, Dor e Sangue.

"_Acho que vou passar a noite tendo que decorar esses feitiços... Ou pior, passar a noite vomitando! Que nojento!"_

_------------------------------------------------------_

Já se passavam das quatro da manhã quando Ster pensou já ter lido as dez páginas suficientemente bem. Só então, a garota pôde se deitar e esperar pelo que vinha na aula do dia seguinte.

Os raios do nascer do sol apenas começavam a invadir o dormitório masculino da Grifinória, e Lupin já estava em seu banho matinal, enquanto os outros Marotos roncavam alto debaixo de suas cobertas.

Lupin havia tido um péssimo pesadelo e perdera o sono. Talvez um bom café da manhã o faça esquecer daquele sonho.

_------------------------------------------------------_

A aula estava quase começando, Tom Riddle estava suando frio, de nervosismo. Essa seria a aula em que ele recrutaria os seus seguidores... com certeza seria um marco na vida deles... mas na vida de Riddle, não. Por que estava tão inquieto, ansioso?

O sinal tocou.

"Eles estariam vindo agora... e os outros alunos que estavam na ala hospitalar também viriam... todos já tiveram alta..."

Os primeiros à chegarem foram a srta.Black, o sr.Malfoy e o sr.Snape.

--- Bom dia, professor.

--- 'Dia. Escolham um boneco para trabalharem com.

Os alunos observaram a sala. Ela agora estava cheia de pessoas sem rostos... que se moviam e de vez em quando acenavam. Mas todos sem expressões.

--- Não se preocupem, são só bonecos. --- Falou o professor **T**. **(n/a: outro dos meus clichês, gente.)**

Ao poucos, o resto dos alunos ia chegando e cada um se dirigia para um "boneco".

--- Nessa aula, vocês irão praticar alguns feitiços mais complexos. Com isso, irão entendê-los melhor, para depois conseguir se proteger deles, entenderam? --- perguntou Riddle.

--- Sim, professor. --- respondeu a classe, que mesmo com os alunos que tiveram alta, não conseguia ser um numero muito grande de pessoas.

--- Então, eu quero que o sr.Snape, a srta.Black e a srta.Lovegood venham aqui na frente e me ajudem em uma demonstração.

Ster soltou a mão de Lupin e seguiu para o meio da classe, sob os olhares atentos dos outros alunos.

--- Bonecos um, dois e três dirijam-se para cá.

Os bonecos sem rostos andaram e ficou cada um de frente para um dos alunos chamados.

--- Primeiro passo. Em guarda!

Cada um dos três fez uma pose diferente:

Bellatrix pôs a varinha à frente do corpo e a outra mão levantada atrás da cabeça. Numa pose de ataque.

Snape fez o contrário. Levantou a varinha atrás da cabeça e a outra mão à frente. Numa pose de defesa.

Ster juntou os pés um à frente do outro, colocou uma das mãos nas costas e a outra ficou levantada na direção do ombro inverso. Quem lutasse com ela não saberia qual seria o próximo passo.

"Interessante..." pensou Tom.

--- Agora, em guarda, bonecos.

Magicamente, varinhas apareceram nas mãos dos Sem-Rostos.

--- Os bonecos atacarão, vocês devem se defender e os desarmar... Um...dois...três!

Raios de luzes foram vistos. Os três bonecos apareceram caídos de costas no chão e suas varinhas nas mãos dos três alunos.

--- Essa foi fácil, huh?

Os três assentiram.

--- Classe, vocês saibam que é preciso extrema rapidez para se defender perfeitamente e mais rapidez ainda para desarmar o oponente... segunda demonstração. Espero que tenham treinado essa, pois é realmente complicada.

Tom Riddle sorriu maldosamente.

"Quero que vocês imperem seus adversários"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

xxxXX FIM DO CAPITULO XXxxx

Capitulo pequeno, eu sei... mas é porque eu dividi em dois. Senão ficaria muito grande...

Faz tanto tempo que não atualizo que já me esqueci das reviews... Aqui estão as respostas:

**Kura:** Adorei essa de cubículo... mas não é, pow. È tipo... a garota chama atenção de cada um por algo que ela tem... O Lupin... acho que foi conquistado por sua simplicidade... o Black por que ela é linda Huhaahauhauahau... (bem a cara dele mesmo...)... o Tom pelos poderes dela... sacou?

**Manu: **É... é o contrário do que tu pensas... por que é o professor que gosta da Ster... XD

O próximo capitulo vai sair mais rápido... prometo!


	7. Desenrolando Carretéis Encantados

**Desenrolando Carretéis Enfeitiçados**

--- Que ele disse?  
--- Como assim?  
--- Não é proibido?  
A sala explodiu em comentários confusos. Ninguém acreditava no que haviam ouvido.  
--- Professor? --- Bellatriz falou envergonhada --- Não consegui fazer essa lição. Sinto muito.  
--- Ah... claro! Aposto que o sr.Snape e a srta.Lovegood conseguem fazer a demonstração sem a sua bela presença, srta.Black. Estou certo disso? --- pergunto para os dois que sobraram.  
Snape e Ster balançaram a cabeça que sim.  
--- Então, um de cada vez... sr.Snape, em guarda!  
Snape se posicionou.  
--- Três, dois, um... agora!  
Snape fez um movimento de varinha rápido, nada aconteceu.  
--- Boneco dois, pule num pé só. --- falou.  
O homem sem rosto, obedeceu, sem ao menos pensar duas vezes.  
--- Muito bom! Vinte pontos para a Sonserina! Agora é a vez da srta.Lovegood tentar provar que uma simples garota corvinal pode ser melhor que um homem da sonserina.  
Ster sorriu sarcasticamente, e antes mesmo que o professor falasse "já", o boneco já estava dançando cancã com as mãos na cabeça.  
--- Muito boa apresentação... menos dez pontos de Corvinal por não me esperar falar a hora de começar.  
Ster fechou a mão com raiva.  
--- Desconte essa raiva no boneco, srta.Lovegood, não em mim. --- Falou o professor --- Agora, eu quero que a classe leia a página 94 do livro didático.

---Vocês acreditam nisso? Ah...é muita ousadia. --- reclamou a garota. --- E ainda quer que eu faça outra apresentação aula que vem! --- Esquece isso --- falou Lupin. --- Ele é maneiro.  
--- Ele me dá arrepios. --- falou James.  
--- Viadinho medroso! --- caçoou Sirius.  
--- Viado? --- Ster riu --- Thiago não me parece um... Ele tá caidinho pela Lílian... Não pode ser Viado, não,não. --- Ster caiu na gargalhada.  
--- ALUADO, SEU DESGRAÇADO, CUSTAVA GUARDAR SEGREDO PRA SUA NAMORADINHA!  
--- Mas eu não falei nada.  
--- É. --- Ster sorriu --- Tá tão na cara que ninguém precisou me contar... E você ainda por cima se incriminou agora... segredo, hein?

No salão comunal da corvinal, Ster estava lendo o profeta noturno quando viu uma noticia falando de ataques recentes de lobisomens a crianças. No final da leitura, uma nota de indignação e um aperto no peito.

Algum tempo depois.  
--- Mas então, James, quando você vai se declarar? --- Perguntou Ster, enquanto a professora de Herbologia retirava mucos saltitantes da Indonésia, que acabaram sujando Lupin e Sirius.  
--- Eu já disse que não vou me declarar! Caramba, você não desiste?  
--- Não. Mas se você quiser, eu posso ajudar.  
--- Eu já disse que... ajudar em que! --- Disse Thiago intrigado.  
--- Bem... --- Cochichou Ster baixinho no ouvido de James. --- Eu sou uma garota, sei o que a Lílian vai gostar.  
--- Você não conhece a Lílian.  
Ster levantou a sobrancelha.  
--- Ela me odeia --- Completou Thiago.  
--- Eu acho que quem não conhece ela, é VOCÊ.  
A Professora Sprout puxou um Muco da terra fortemente, fazendo espirrar em Rabicho um conteúdo de pus muito nojento e pegajoso.  
--- Menos conversa ai! --- Exclamou a professora, apontando para Ster e Thiago.  
--- Depois agente debate aquele assunto. --- Disse o Maroto para a garota.

--- O que vocês tanto cochichavam na aula de Herbologia? --- Perguntou Lupin ao sair da estufa 5 com sua garota.  
---Ciúmes, é gatinho?  
--- Não... --- Remus deu um leve selinho em Ster e respirou fundo --- Eu não me preocupo com sua fidelidade, muito menos a do meu amigo James, mas o que me preocupa é a sanidade de vocês dois. O que vocês vão aprontar?  
--- Bem, fofo, nós estávamos pensando em misturar no suco de abóbora da sonserina um pouco de poção mata-cão... --- Ster parou para pensar --- Mas acho que ainda tenho um pouco de chumbinho na minha mochila.  
Lupin fez cara de preocupado.  
--- Tudo bem. --- Ele disse, para espanto da namorada --- Mas só prometa que não vai ser pega.  
--- Não preciso prometer, fofo. Eu nunca sou pega.  
--- Essa modestidade me parece um pouco marota, não?  
--- Não acho... bem, na verdade nós não vamos envenenar a sonserina não... --- Disse Ster, ao que Lupin pareceu um pouco desapontado. --- O assunto dos cochichos, na verdade, era uma certa ruivinha.  
Ster deu um selinho em Lupin.  
--- LILIAN! --- Chamou, correndo atrás da ruiva para uma conversa super importante.  
--- Que foi, Sté? --- perguntou a futura Evans Potter.  
--- Eu preciso muito da sua ajuda, mas não sei como pedir.  
--- Ué, pode pedir, não tem problema nenhum. --- Bem, eu estou super enrolada com as Demonstrações e os deveres extra, então.  
--- O que?  
--- Você poderia me ajudar com o trabalho de feitiços? Eu sei que você é muito boa nessa matéria.  
--- Ah! --- Lílian sorriu. --- Era isso? --- Era... --- respondeu a menina tímida. --- Amanhã às nove horas na Sala Precisa?  
--- Onde?  
Ster se aproximou da ruiva para lhe falar no ouvido:  
--- Atrás da estátua da bruxa de um olho só, sabe qual é?  
--- Sei... mas lá não tem nenhuma sala de aula... só um armário de vassouras.  
--- Bem, --- continuou Ster no ouvido de Lílian --- Aquela é uma sala encantada. Ela se transforma de acordo com as suas necessidades. Você vai lá, e pensa três vezes que precisa de uma sala para estudo de feitiços. Okay?  
--- Ok, acho que eu entendi... --- Beleza então, Lílian. Agora eu vou indo, prometi me encontrar com Lupin na biblioteca.  
E saiu, mas na verdade fora procurar James, que estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore nos jardins.  
--- Oi, Ster --- disse Sirius, que jazia deitado ao lado do amigo.  
--- Oi Thiago --- disse ignorando o garoto ao chão.  
--- Fala, Di-Lua.  
--- Amanhã, nove horas, Sala Precisa. Vocês vão estudar feitiços --- Ster deu uma piscadela para o maroto --- Enrola ela e depois agarra. --- Ster tirou a varinha do bolso e fez nascer um ramo de Lírios no meio da grama. --- Use sua imaginação --- Disse apontando para as flores.  
--- O que eu faço com isso?  
--- Bem, eu mandaria você enfiar num lugar muito feio... Mas como sou sua amiga vou te dar uma dica... Lírios são as flores favoritas da Lílian.  
Dizendo isso, se virou e foi embora.

------------------------  
No dia seguinte.  
--- Ster, querida, você viu o Thiago? --- perguntou Lupin entre beijos e amassos num armário de vassoura. --- Ele deve estar fazendo o mesmo que agente... --- Ster envolveu novamente Remus aos seus braços --- A Lílian também.  
--- QUE?  
--- Shhhhh --- Ralhou Ster, calando-o com um beijo.

--------------------------

"O droga, o que eu estou fazendo aqui encarando uma parede em branco?" Pensava Lílian ao lado da Bruxa de um olho só. "Eu preciso de um lugar para estudar feitiços. Eu preciso de um lugar para estudar feitiços. Eu preciso de um lugar para estudar feitiços"  
Do nada, uma grande porta de carvalho se materializou na frente da ruiva.  
Lílian abriu a porta e deu de cara com Thiago sentado em uma poltrona de couro, com um livro velho e empoeirado da mão.  
--- O que VOCÊ está fazendo AQUI! --- Perguntou ela morrendo de raiva.  
--- Estudando, né.  
--- Cínico!  
--- Você acha? obrigado!  
A raiva de Lílian estava aumentando a cada segundo que ela permanecia naquela sala.  
--- Bom, sr.Potter, então avise a Ster que eu não vou poder ajudar ela. Talvez você faça isso. --- Ah, é isso?  
--- Isso o que?  
--- Que você está aqui --- disse James --- Para ajudar a Di-Lua.  
--- É.  
--- Ah, que bom!  
--- Não vejo nada de tão maravilhoso, Potter.  
--- É que eu pedi a Di-Lua para estudar com ela.  
--- Você o que?  
--- É, ela me disse que tinha arrumado uma pessoa que explicasse a matéria e eu pedi pra estudar também. Ainda não aprendi aquele feitiço.  
--- Que feitiço?  
--- Aquele.  
--- Bom, então tchau.  
--- Espera, Lílian!  
--- É EVANS!  
--- Tá, pode ser isso ai que você ta falando. Mas eu sei que eu preciso da sua ajuda.  
--- Você, Potter, me pedindo ajuda?  
--- Por mais incrível que pareça.  
Lílian se aproximou de James, e puxou um livro da estante, entregando ao maroto.  
--- Vamos começar então sem Ster. Leia isso, Potter.  
---Ok.  
----------------------------  
Meia hora depois.  
--- Muito bom esse livro --- disse James para Lílian que sentava de outro lado da sala, visivelmente incomodada com a presença do maroto.  
--- Sério? Pensei que não sabias ler. --- O estranho, Lílian... é que eu sei. --- Uau, você me surpreende a cada dia que passa, Potter. Tem alguma duvida?  
--- Não.  
--- Então me faz um resumo da leitura, Potter.  
--- Leitura? --- James fechou o livro. --- Bom, de leitura eu não sei... mas veja só --- Novamente abriu o livro, mostrando uma página para a Ruiva --- As figuras são muito maneiras!  
--- POTTER, SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL!  
--- Obrigado, eu também te amo, querida Lílian.  
--- NÃO ME CHAMA DE LILIAN! É EVANS! --- Disse a ruiva, jogando o livro no chão e caminhando (ou digamos, Chutando) até onde Thiago sentava tranqüilamente. --- EU NÃO DEVIA NEM TER ENTRADO AQUI, MUITO MENOS PENSADO QUE VOCÊ AINDA TINHA JUÍZO!  
--- Bom, você entrou porque quis, e permaneceu aqui porque quis. Isso não é irônico?  
--- NÃO, NÃO É! É DEPRIMENTE! EU VOU EMBORA AGORA, REZANDO PARA VOCÊ LEVAR BOMBA EM FEITIÇOS! --- Disse Lílian, procurando por sua bolsa.  
--- Está aqui --- disse Thiago, com a mochila de Lílian nas mãos.  
--- ME DEVOLVE!  
--- Não.  
--- Eu disse, ME DEVOLVE! --- Disse, puxando a varinha e apontando para a bolsa. --- Accio!  
Foi exatamente o que James pensava que ia acontecer, e prevendo o movimento da garota, puxou a bolsa para trás do próprio corpo, deixando o feitiço atingi-lo. James foi sugado pela força do ataque e caiu em cima de Lílian. Exatamente o que ele queria.  
--- POTTER!  
Mas antes que ela pudesse começar a reclamar, James pôs os cotovelos no chão e segurando o rosto da ruiva, que ficou sem ar. James inclinou sua cabeça e encostou seus lábios nos de Lílian, seu peso contra o dela. Ao que a ruiva cedeu, ambos mergulharam num beijo apaixonado e feroz.  
Ao sentir o gosto do maroto, Lílian percebeu que suas intenções não eram más, talvez até um pouco pervertidas, mas ele beijava com a vontade de alguém que ansiava muito por isso. Alguém como Lílian, que tinha os sonhos invadidos pelo garoto de cabelo rebelde à sua frente.  
--------------------------------

--- Oh, meu Merlin! Oh, meu Merlin! Eu não acredito! --- berrava Ster com uma carta na mão, logo após o correio coruja chegar soltando penas em sopas e bebidas.  
--- O que foi? --- perguntou Lupin sobre o ombro da namorada, tentando ler a carta.  
--- Minha melhor amiga vai vir pra Hogwarts!  
--- Como assim? A sua melhor amiga tem 11 anos! --- perguntou Sirius.  
--- Bem que ela parece ter! Mas não, ela vem fazer intercâmbio aqui na Inglaterra!  
--- Intercâmbio? Da onde ela é? --- Perguntou Lílian, que acabara de chegar, com um Lírio amarrado nos cabelos vermelhos.  
--- França. --- disse Ster, encarando a flor e sorrindo, ao que a ruiva percebeu e corou --- Ela vem da Academia de Beauxbattons.

Oi Ster!

Bounjour. Quanto tempo, amiga, eu tenho uma ótima noticia para te dar! Eu vou aí para a Inglaterra! Não é legal? Meu pai foi transferido para o Ministério Inglês, e me inscreveu no PÉLEME (Projet d'Échange Légal d'Écoles Magiques d'Europe) e eu fui aceita! Ai, Sté, que felicidade, nous vamos estudar juntas! Soyez prudent Hogwarts! Ma mère também pediu transferência para o Centro Medibruxo daí, mas até agora ela não vai poder vir conosco. Enquanto isso, Luigi se formou e está trabalhando numa firma de rastreamento de maldições da França, mas ele prometeu te visitar! Bem, eu estou chegando aí hoje mesmo, talvez até antes de você receber essa carta, já que estou enviando Fifi do trem. Eficiente, não!

PS: Tem muitos gatinhos aí na querida Hoggy?

Baisers, Anna

--- Quem é essa louca? --- riu Lupin. --- E quem é esse Luigi para vir te visitar?  
--- Essa louca é Anna Melroons. --- explicou Sté para Lupin Sirius e Thiago juntaram cabeças, chegando mais perto para cochicharem juntos:  
--- Conta mais.  
--- Bem, vocês podem perguntar para ela em pessoa --- disse Ster, enquanto a grande porta de carvalho do Salão Principal se abria, deixando visível uma turma de moças de azul, lideradas por uma mulher muito, muito alta.

XxXx LA FIN xXxX

Este capítulo eu devo precisamente à ANNIE MARRY, minha amiga-irmã que pega no meu pé para continuar à escrever. Ela me ajudou com idéias e muito apoio, ás vezes até me seqüestrando e me jurando de morte. Hauahuahua Já que foi tão importante, a Annie, pra variar ela vai virar personagem, e vai se dar muito bem ;) e ainda por cima, nós reformamos o final da história, para melhor, é claro!

--- Duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma --- comentou Carol falando com Annie ao telefone --- Principalmente quando são gêmeas! --- disseram ambas ao mesmo tempo.

Dicionário:

Projet d'Échange Légal d'Écoles Magiques d'Europe Projeto de Intercambio Legal das Escolas Mágicas da Europa Soyez prudent Cuidado Ma mère Minha mãe Baisers Beijos


	8. A Nova Inquilina

(cap deve estar cheio de erros, mas eu seria sequestrada se nao postasse...hauahuha)

**Cap.8 A nova Inquilina**

--- Bem, vocês podem perguntar para ela em pessoa --- disse Ster, enquanto a grande porta de carvalho do Salão Principal se abria, deixando visível uma turma de moças de azul, lideradas por uma mulher muito, muito alta.

O Salão Principal explodiu em _Uaus _e_ Ós_, enquanto Mme.Maxime cumprimentava os alunos apavorados.

--- _Bonjour_ estudantes de _Hogwarrrt_! Como o seu querido diretor Dumbledore deve ter avisado, nós somos as _mulherres_ da Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons.

--- Senhora, acho que eles _non foran_ avisados, _non_. --- falou para a gigante a primeira garota da fila, que permanecia ao seu lado e observava a cara de espanto dos hospitaleiros alunos ingleses --- OI STEEEEE!

Ster engasgou o resto do café da manhã, enquanto o Salão inteiro parava para ver a garota francesa sair correndo, agarrar a amiga pelo pescoço e abraçá-la à ponto do sufocamento.

--- _Mon ami! Je vous manque si beaucoup ! Commen't ça va ? Et ton école ? __Et votre amis ? --- _A francesa excitadinha deu tchauzinho para s pessoas em volta de Ster, que, como ela, estavam todos de boca aberta e uma expressão de "não-entendi" estampada no rosto. --- Bonjour, je _m'appelle Anna Melroon. Et..._

--- Calma, calma, calma ai, minha filha! --- Ster interrompeu a amiga, antes que Anna começasse a falar as fofocas e não parasse --- Nós estamos na Inglaterra, não na França, querida. E eu vou bem, obrigada.

--- Ah, _Oui. Eo_ estou na _Inglaterr-ra_. Oh, _si si si_! --- Anne começou a rir, mostrando os dentes alinhados e branquíssimos. --- _Oui, Oui, Oui! Esquecíí!_ Desculpe _moi_!

--- Srta. _Melroon!_ Srta. _Melroon! Nous avons d'une rencontre avec Dumblidorrre. __Allons! Allons!_

_--- Oui, Madamme. --- _Anna se virou para Ster, dando dois beijinhos em suas brancas bochechas --- _Nous_ encontramos depois, Sté. --- e, rebolando a moda francesa, foi ter com a gigante diretora da Beauxbatons.

--- Que furacão foi esse que passou? --- perguntou Sirius assustado.

--- Foi o furacão Anna Melroons. --- riu Ster --- que pelo visto chegou para abalar com minha querida Hogwarts.

--- To vendo.

-------------------------------------------------

Fazia mais de hora que as meninas da Academia Francesa tinham sumido pela grande porta de carvalho. E o assunto dos Marotos e agregados era a tal garota que falava engraçado e tinha o olhar da cor da noite.

--- Ela é maluca ou coisa parecida? --- perguntou Rabicho, que acabara de se juntar aos amigos, e ficou a par dos acontecimentos.

--- Pelo que eu sei... --- Ster já estava cansada de falar em Anna --- Ela não é maluca... Talvez seja coisa parecida, mas maluca não é não.

--- _Fou, moi? Non, bien sûr que je ne suis pas!_

--- Oi, Anninha. Meu nome é Sirius Black. Pode me chamar de Almofadinhas. --- falou Sirius cortez, passando a mão nos cabelos (mania respectiva de Thiago) e abrindo um sorriso que derreteria uma bala de Flops-Congelados em segundos.

--- _Mon Dieu!_ --- falou a menina animada.

Sirius sorriu, não entendendo muito bem o que a garota falou, afinal, ele próprio só cursou 3 anos de aulas lingüísticas francesa.

--- Hum... Ela disse "Meu Deus" --- Traduziu Ster, que, como sempre passava as férias com a amiga na França, sabia exatamente o que ela falava --- E eu também estou dizendo "Mon Dieu"! Anninha, não vou ter que ficar de tradutora, né!

--- _Oh, non. Naáo vaái non_. --- Anna riu --- _Mais, ce type est beaucoup._.. como vocês Inglesssess dizem... Ele és Fucking Hot ! --- e começou a rir escandalosamente. Sirius, que já estava convencido, ficou pior ainda. O ego dele decolou ao teto, como um foguete, e permaneceu lá em cima voando com os anjos.

--- Mas, então, Srta.Melroons, como é a escola francesa? --- perguntou Lupin, interessadíssimo na troca cultural que essa estadia iria lhe prover.

--- Oh, _bien_. É _norrmal_. O _prróblem_ é que _non_ há meninos. A Beauxbatons é uma école típica feminista.

--- Uau --- Thiago abriu a boca babando --- Eu ia adorar estudar lá! AII! --- O maroto deu um pulo na cadeira, massageando o bumbum. Foi então que Ster reparou em Lílian, posicionada estrategicamente atrás do garoto --- Lílian, pô, não belisca a minha busanfa!

--- Muito engraçado Potter! Que eu fiz? --- a ruiva experimentou uma torrada gelada e fez uma cara de anjinha infalível. Mas, mesmo assim, não conseguiu enganar nenhum dos presentes (a não ser Anna que não a conhecia) ao esquecer de corrigi-lo, brigando com ele e pedindo para ser chamada pelo sobrenome.

--- _Bon_, tu ne _gostarria pas_ de estuda lá _non_. Lá na _Frrança_ não tem essa _descontrração_. Não tem essa _amitié_ (amizade). _Est_ tudo muito _frrio_ e pensado. _Est_ muito como _la dictature (ditadura)_. _Nous ne_ podemos _brrincar_, ou fazer _trravessura_, sem sermos repreendidos _severramente. Moi, Je deteste la France_.

--- Não diga isso, Anna! --- ralhou Lílian --- Tenha amor à sua pátria.

-----------------------------------------------

--- E aí, Almofadinhas, o que você achou dela, hein?

Os marotos estavam todos deitados em suas devidas camas, já se passava das 2 da madrugada. A cortina de veludo vermelho da cama de Rabicho estava devidamente fechada, impedindo qualquer forma de socialização com os outros viventes do dormitório do 6º ano. Desde o dia que Lupin "oficializou" seu namoro que Pedro Pettigrew perambulava sozinho pelos corredores de Hogwarts, era insuportável a presença de Ster para ele.

--- Bem, ela é uma gata.

--- Miau miau! --- Riu Thiago.

--- Grrr --- Rosnou Sirius, do jeito que só ele conseguia, do jeito mais sensual que um lobo rosnaria para sua vítima --- Eu pego, fácil, fácil.

--- Sei, sei... Esse cachorro tá mais pra vira-lata --- Lupin disse, se encolhendo debaixo das cobertas --- E a gata tá mais para Siamesa. Vai ser uma richa difícil, hein, Sirius. Domar a tigresa não vai ser mole.

--- Então eu vou treinar com leões primeiro. Quando é a lua cheia, hein, Lupin? To irritado com essa monotonia!

--- Monotonia? --- Lupin falou irônico. --- Tudo bem, então. Da próxima vez eu pego pesado com você! --- E, com um movimento de varinha, lançou um travesseiro nas fuças do Black.

E assim começou-se a guerra menos sangrenta da história de Hogwarts, a de travesseiros.

----------------------------------------------

--- Ah, Sterrr, ele _est_ um filezinho, hein!

--- Eu sei muito bem! Vai dormir, Anna!

Do outro lado do castelo, outra guerra começava.

--- _Non, ne_ vou _pas_!

--- Por _favore_!

--- "Favore"! _Ce ne pas Française ! __C'est italienne !_

_--- _Oh, desculpa então ! Mas faz o favor de ir dormir!

_-_-- Você sabe que _les Français detéste serem _confundidos con italianos!

--- Eu sei... eu sei. Desculpa. Agora vai dormir!

--- _D'accord! D'accord!_

----------------------------------------------

Bem cedo, Ster acordou com os raios vermelhos do sol matinal no rosto, o que significava que o dia estava lindo para uma caminhada pelos terrenos do castelo.

--- Anne, Anne? Acorda, vamos passear. O dia está lindo!

--- _Vais_ tomarr no! --- a francesa puxou a coberta para cima do rosto, tampando a claridade que a acertava.

--- Vamos! --- Ster puxou a varinha do bolso do pijama verde e as cobertas de Anna voaram pelos ares, num segundo aceno de varinha, as cortinas se abriram, e no terceiro flick, Anna estava pendurada no teto, de ponta cabeça. --- Eu disse, "vamos sair"!

--- _Mon Dieu_! Me ponha de volta! Me ponha de volta! Eu prrometo que...

POW

--- Oh, _merci! Merci _por me colocar no_ sol!_

_--- _No "sol"?

_-_-- No chão, porrcarria!

_-_-- Ah...

--- _Idiotte!_

_--- Sorry?--- _Ster saiu do quarto para o banheiro, rindo as pampas.

Ao voltar ao aposento, percebeu que Anna já havia partido, mas só depois de pegar seu sobretudo, percebeu em um animal estranho na cama da amiga. Um gato branco como uma bolinha peluda de neve.

--- Ah, que _gracinha! _Não sabia que na França se estudava autotransfiguração, Anna.

Miaaaau

--- Ah, pare com isso, eu sei que é você.

Miaaaaau

--- Bom, de qualquer jeito, vamos sair daqui. --- disse a garota, pegando no colo o gatinho e colocando-o dentro do bolso do casaco.

----------------------------------------------

O dia lá fora estava um frio inglês, mesmo sem indícios de chuva no céu, sem vento, sem gelo ou orvalho, nos galhos das árvores da Floresta Negra. Ster tirou a gatinha do bolso e largou-a na grama verde, a pequena mamífera ficou brincando com as flores e borboletas que passavam, enquanto Di-Lua começava os exercícios matinais com um ioga meditativo sob os galhos das árvores, esse contato com a natureza a fortalecia.

Uns dez minutos de sossego se passaram, até a gata pular no colo de Ster, como que avisando alguma coisa. A garota abriu os olhos e viu um casal apaixonado, sob a sombra do castelo.

--- Deixe eles, é só um casal... --- mas ao olhar melhor, Ster percebeu que não era só um casal --- Lílian! ... Thiago! Eu não acredito!

A gata miou alto, como se falasse "Eu te disse", já Dii-Lua resolveu sair de fininho, para não atrapalhar, e foi caminhar ao longo do lago, enquanto a lula gigante acordava, espreguiçando seus tentáculos ao sol.

No caminho, Sirius, em seu robe vermelho, também andava distraído, sendo seguido por Lupin. Em direções opostas, Ster iria colidir com os marotos em 3...2...1...

Poowwwwww

--- Ah! Que isso! --- assustou-se Ster, deixando a gatinha cair de sua guarda.

Miaaaaaaauuuu!

Sirius que estava se recuperando do tombo, teve sua atenção roubada no momento do miado.

--- Grrrrr --- rosnou o maroto, arqueando o corpo, pronto para atacar o gatinho.

--- SIRIUS, NÃO FAZ ISSO! -– berrou Lupin, puxando o casaco do amigo, que acabou rasgando quando ele avançou para cima do pobre animal, indo atrás do gato como um cão de caça.

--- Não Sirius! Não! --- gritavam Ster e Lupin, correndo atrás do "Cachorro" e do felino.

---Miaaaaaaaau

---Auau

--- Não Sirius! Não!

--- Por favor, Sirius! --- disse Ster, puxando a varinha --- Não machuque esse gato! Eu estou avisando!

Do nada, Sirius pára de baque, como se tivesse acertado em uma muralha invisível.

--- Ah, o que? --- perguntou, desnorteado.

-- Não fui eu! Eu juro! --- disse Ster, pondo a varinha de lado e fazendo cara de anjo.

O gato continuou andando, até ganhar uma distância defensiva do maroto maluco. Quando já estava bem longe, deu um miado alto e, no lugar do pequeno felino assustado, apareceu uma garota linda, com muita raiva.

--- _Regardez ce que vous faites_! _Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! --- _disse Anna, limpando a poeira de seu casaquinho bolero. --- _Stupide Chien, est-ce que votre maman n'a pas donné vous respect ? _

Sirius e Lupin permanecem de boca aberta, lhes faltando resposta.

--- Você é... você é uma ANIMAGA! --- disse Sirius.

_--- Non, je suis votre stupide grandmére ! Bien sûr, je suis un animagus !_

_--- _Que ?

_-_-- Ah, non brrinca, querrido ! Você non entende Frrançês! _Stupide!_

--- Não, não entendo, sua... sua... metida! --- Disse Sirius, rosnando.

--- Sirius! A Calda! --- berrou Lupin, puxando Ster e lhe beijando forçadamente, mas sem desgrudar o olhar de Sirius, que arregalou os olhos ao perceber que havia parcialmente se transfigurado. Rapidamente, Almofadinhas desapareceu com o rabo peludo e levantou-se, com as mãos nas nádegas.

--- O, o que houve? --- perguntou Ster, sem fôlego e sem entender nada. Lupin a havia impedido de ver o monumento nas costas do "Cachorrinho".

--- _Vottre amis sont étranges! --- _disse Anna, também se levantando e indo a direção ao castelo. --- _Ils sont tré stupide_!

--- É melhor parar! --- avisou Sirius à francesa metida --- Pare de ser tão chata ou então...!

--- Ou enton o quê, seu bárrbaro?

Sirius engasgou --- Ou... ou então eu te transformo numa... numa cascavel! Ia cair perfeitamente em você!

Anna puxou sua varinha, que por sinal, combinava com seu bolero azul-ciano de babados. ---_ Soyez alerte em que vous parlez! --- _A francesa chegou perto de Sirius e o cutucou com força no ombro direito.

--- O QUE? **VOCÊ** ME CUTUCOU?

Ster riu da antiga mania da amiga, sempre quando Anna se preparava para uma briga, ela fazia o mesmo gesto irritante. E como aquela cutucada irritava!

--- Lupin, vamos sair daqui? Eu já sei no que isso vai acabar... --- disse, puxando o namorado que insistia em assistir a briga. --- Vamos, ora bolas!

Anna e Sirius se posicionaram em guarda, um em frente ao outro; varinhas em punho e mãos fechadas para qualquer possibilidade de soco ou tapa.

--- Vai _encarrar, querridinho_?

_--- _Já encarei coisa muito pior, gracinha!

_-_-- _Expelliarmus! --- _Lançou Anna, mas o maroto foi mais rápido e revidou o feitiço, fazendo a varinha da Francesa voar longe.

_-_-- Querida, você não é a primeira sapa que eu engulo.

Indignada, Anna levantou a mão, preparando-se para esbofetear aquele garoto ridículo, mas antes que pudesse completar seu ato de felicidade, Almofadinhas segurou sua mão com força.

--- Nananinanão... --- disse ele, balançando a cabeça, como se explicasse que dois mais dois não era três para uma garotinha de dois anos.

--- _Libérez_ minha mão _maintenant_! --- Anna fez força para se soltar, mas Sirius não permitiu.

--- Não.

--- O _qué_! Me _soltez_!

--- Já disse que não... eu não vou ganhar nada com isso.

--- E o que você _gostarria_ de _ganharr_, seu sem _escrrupulos_!

--- Você poderia ser mais boazinha comigo, eu não tive culpa de te atacar, afinal, como eu poderia saber do seu _segredinho, gata? _Ou então...

--- Ou _enton _o_ qué_?

--- Isso. --- Sirius, com a mão livre, puxou a garota pela cintura e agarrou-lhe em um beijo. Por um instante, Anna se deixou levar, mas quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, empurrou o maroto e o esbofeteou.

--- _Non_ faça isso nunca mais! --- disse, rebolando de volta ao colégio, enquanto limpava os lábios com a língua.

_FIM DO CAPITULO_

N/A: estou reinventando Tom Riddle, por que aquele tava muito ruim, eu admito. No momento ele está de férias, mas quando ele voltar eu prometo que vai acabar essa palhaçada de personagens novos. Vai tudo voltar a ser como era. O bom e velho Voldemort.


End file.
